


rain

by lunarProtector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Unbeta'd, there's klance or sheith or both if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarProtector/pseuds/lunarProtector
Summary: Keith had always hated the rain.





	

Keith had always hated the rain.

 

Stormy weather, as a rule, was irritating and inconvenient in every aspect. Winds picked up, making it dangerous to fly, and ripping branches from trees. He usually liked the feeling of his hair whipping around him while he was on his speeder, but rain ruined the sensation with uncomfortable cold wetness, sticking it in damp clumps to his face. 

 

He hated puddles-- any still water that spawned mosquitos or threatened to soak through his shoes and socks. Mud was worse, leaving traces of him when he wished to remain unseen, caking uncomfortably to his skin if it touched him. Cleaning his speeder took longer, and somehow, no matter how careful he was, he always managed to track it inside. The threat of mudslides or losing his footing kept him from exploring the canyons for days after flash floods.

 

He hated lightning and, by extension, thunder. They put him on edge, flinching at every flash in his periphery, every boom that rattled the windows. They masked any potential signs of true danger, making him vulnerable.

 

He absolutely hated the rain. He hated the feeling of his clothes clinging to his skin and weighing him down with the water they absorbed. He hated feeling cold to the bone, shivering like a cowering animal. 

 

Lingering clouds blocked his view of the stars, and the light of the moon that could guide him in the night.

 

Keith usually hated the rain.

  
  
  


But tonight was different.

  
  
  


Tonight, the Castle of Lions had landed on a planet smaller than, but similar to Earth. They were nestled in some valley between impossibly high mountain ranges, gathering provisions during their brief respite from a reconnaissance mission within this star system. It was the evening, only a handful of nearby stars freckled the sky. All of the Paladins, as well as Allura and Coran, seemed at ease in the peaceful environment. 

 

Keith revelled in the crunch of dirt beneath his boots. Hunk was thrilled at the variety of fruit bearing plants, collecting bin after bin of them with Lance, who had praised the fresh air upon exiting the castle. Pidge took to climbing into the trees, fascinated with the complex network of interlocking branches. Small bioluminescent leaves flickered in patterns reminiscent of circuitry, leading her to nests of small animals that groused at the presence of an intruder and scattered from her footsteps. Shiro, Allura, and Coran called after the others to be careful, then let their attention wander to the sunset, still glowing faintly beyond the horizon. It cast warm colors into the sky, but slowly gave way to distant glimmering stars, the brightening glow of the galaxy as their backdrop.

 

Suddenly, Pidge shouted for them to meet in the clearing in front of the ship, excited, rather than alarmed. As soon as they gathered, it became clear why she had called them there.

 

Though there were no trees above them, Keith felt two small somethings fall on his hair. He looked up, his hand above his face to protect against anything that might fall onto his face. Then he felt it. As the edge of a dark cloud crept over them, Keith felt small drops of water splash against his hair and his fingers.

 

“What’s going on,” Allura started, flinching as droplets fell into her outstretched hand, “What is this-- Coran is it dangerous?”

 

“It’s rain.”

 

Keith looked over at Shiro, who had spoken. His voice had been unusually soft, and as he looked to the sky, his face bore an expression that Keith couldn’t quite place.

 

“Rain! Water that falls from the sky!” Coran exclaimed, grinning, then whipping his head around to find “Lance, my boy! It’s raining!”

 

It took a moment, but Keith finally tore his gaze from Shiro to see why Lance hadn’t responded to Coran. Lance was several feet away from him, also looking up, one hand lifted to catch the increasingly frequent drops on his skin. A small push of wind brought in an achingly familiar scent. Petrichor, Keith distantly remembered, as he watched Lance take a deep breath in sync with his own.

 

Keith remained still, as the others began to move around him. Allura insisted that Hunk and Coran hurry to get the food inside, lest it get wet and spoil. Pidge finally came down from the trees, bounding up to Shiro with a grin on her face. For a moment, he matched her smile, and then she frantically remembered that she had to get her equipment to shelter as well.

 

As the others bustled about, Keith couldn’t bring himself to look away from Lance, who hadn’t said a word since the rain had started. By now, it was looking to become a downpour, but neither of them moved or responded when Shiro called for them to get back to the castle. Instead, Lance slowly discarded his jacket, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and spread his arms wide. Keith continued to mimic his deep, steady breaths. Then he removed his own jacket, and held it and his arms at his side. He closed his eyes, and tilted his head back.

  
  
  
He supposed that the rain wasn’t all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first finished Voltron fic, and here I was, thinking it'd be filthy sin and/or Lance-centric. inspired by the rain that is happening right now.


End file.
